Trammis III
Trammis III was a planet located within the Trammis system of the former Centrality region. History Trammis III was home to gigantic reptiloids, sometimes referred to as dinosaurs. The most deadly of these was the Akorec, which attracted many tourists. The first two teams of settlers who arrived on Trammis III were devoured by Akorecs, and the third team was almost wiped out by a pack of reptiles. They would later leave the planet believing it was too dangerous. Year Later New Settlers have arrived and built a fairly large settlement over the ruins of the old named Beth. It features high, strong walls and barriers to keep the local fauna out. The Settlement maintain a fairly large Star Port complete with an air field and underground hangers. Years later a clan of Dathomir Witches would settle on the planet and live for a while in Beth. Later they would venture out into the wilds and build their Village among the thick trees of the Great Forest. These "Trammis Witches" would from then on be known as the Great Forest Clan. Battle Of Beth The Settlement of Beth would be nearly destroyed when a group of Dathomir Night sisters arrived off the captured Red Dragon. They used a web of control to bring many of the local megafauna under their control and to attack. This was done to cut off the Great Forest Clan and leave them without any help when the Night Sisters finally attacked them, which was their primary goal. What they didn't count on was the Trammis Witches finding out about the attack and came to the aid of the Beth. Slade's Renegades were also able to regain control of their ship and fought back. After a lengthy and bloody battle, the nightsisters were defeated. Current Day Beth has built up its defenses and grown larger over a short amount of time. The Great Forest Clan's Village has grown in size as well and relations between the two have grown. Megafauna The planet is dominated by a plethora of unique insects, small mammals, reptiles and of course the titanic creatures known as Dinosaurs. These multi-ton beasts can be found nearly everywhere on the planet. The species are numerous but one of the largest and most feared is the Akorec, the apex predator of the planet. Recently Rancors were brought to the planet by Dathomir Nightsisters. While a powerful predator in their own right they find them selves highly out numbered by the territorial Akorec. Locals don't think the Rancors will last for long. Flora Mostly proto-plants dominate the land scape, but over the years of off world visitors, alien vegetation has taken root. It has had little effect on the animals which typically avoid them. There isn't much fear that the more advanced vegetation with take over as these days it is closely monitored in enclosed farms. Any that have managed to take root outside of the farms is quickly out grown by the local plants. Locally grown fruits and vegetables in these farms are at least three times there normal size thanks to the super enriched soil. They also have a distinct, pleasurable taste unique only to those grown on Trammis III.